erfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts
"Ghost" is the fifth episode of the third season of ER It first aired on NBC on October 31, 1996 and is a Halloween special episode. It was written by Neal Baer and directed by Richard Thorpe. Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway take charge on the roving medical van. Dennis Gant learns that Peter Benton is harder on him than he is with John Carter. Plot Gant learns that Benton is harder on him than Carter and tries to get his respect. Doug and Carol man the Healthmobile, a mobile medical van. Mark anxiously awaits Susan's return from vacation. NBC Description TRICKS, NO TREATS: The Halloween shift starts off with a bang when an injured Frankenstein arrives with a gunshot wound to the chest. Gant and Carter compare evaluations and Gant discovers that Benton is being tougher on him so that no one thinks his race gains him preferential treatment. Jeanie clashes with the new intern, Doyle (Jorjan Fox) over a DNR (Do Not Resuscitate) patient. Hathaway and Ross take the maiden shift in Anspaugh's "baby": the mobile health van. Lewis returns from vacation, but doesn't admit to Greene that she didn't go to Hawaii due to her fear of flying. Short summary Gant feels Benton should give him more respect. Benton meanwhile tries to become more child friendly and is tricked into going trick-or-treating with some kids by Dr. Abby Keaton. Jeanie and Maggie treat an old woman who tried to overdose herself with the help of her husband because of the pain she's in. Doug and Carol ride along with the health mobile to treat people on the street. Gus, the driver, warns them it'll be a rough ride, especially since they haven't brought any cookies with them. In the meantime, Mark can't wait for Susan to return from her holiday. Characters *Mark Greene *Susan Lewis *Peter Benton *John Carter *Doug Ross *Carol Hathaway *Jeanie Boulet *Kerry Weaver Trivia * Kirsten Dunst made her first appearance in the series in this episode. Quotes lights flicker Dr. Mark Greene: Jerry! Jerry Markovic: I called maintenance 4 times, they're working on it. Dr. Susan Lewis: Ohhh, maybe it's the ghost from the 5th floor. Dr. Mark Greene: Not you, too. Nurse Lydia Wright: It's a true story, Mark! It's up there! Dr. Susan Lewis: Poor guy, still pining away for the woman he loved. Nurse Lydia Wright: I thought he broke her heart. Dr. Susan Lewis: Broke his own heart is more like it. Dr. Mark Greene: And how do you know this? Dr. Susan Lewis: Because that's the story. It was Halloween night, the 1930s or something, up on the 5th floor. There was rain and thunder and lightning... he was a doctor, she was an intern... Nurse Lily Jarvik: She loved him, didn't she? Dr. Susan Lewis: nods But a really wealthy, handsome patient had fallen in love with her, and asked her to marry him. Nurse Chuny Marquez: What did she say? Dr. Susan Lewis: She didn't know what to say. So... she told the doctor. Nurse Chuny Marquez: What did he say? Dr. Susan Lewis: He said nothing. Nurse Lily Jarvik: I thought he loved her! Dr. Susan Lewis: He did love her, but he just stood there, he couldn't get the words out. And then, after she walked across the room, she turned back and looked at him... she put her hand to her lips, and blew him what would be their first and only kiss. They say it blew through him like a rush of cold wind. Nurse Chuny Marquez: That's so sad! Jerry Markovic: What happened? Dr. Susan Lewis: Unfortunately, the doc fell out the 5th floor window, so that's kind of it. Dr. Mark Greene: Well, I'm sure they worked on him in the O.R. for awhile. _______________________________________ Charlie Chiemingo: Where's my treat? Dr. Doug Ross: You know what? We're all out. Charlie Chiemingo: Can I get a couple of condoms? Dr. Doug Ross: How old are you? Charlie Chiemingo: Eighteen. Dr. Doug Ross: Yeah? Why don't you come back when you're 15. Charlie Chiemingo: Screw it. My dates don't like 'em anyway. Nurse Carol Hathaway: Wait, what's your name? Charlie Chiemingo: Charlie. Dr. Doug Ross: Charlie, you working the streets? Charlie Chiemingo: What do you think? Dr. Doug Ross: I think that you're at risk for, uh, AIDS. Nurse Carol Hathaway: Charlie, where are you living? Charlie Chiemingo: sarcastically In a penthouse on Lakeshore Drive.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3